


Twitch

by OsinR



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, OsinR, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsinR/pseuds/OsinR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig just moved to south park and hates it immediately. It smells bad, it looks terrible and his house is boring. It isn't all bad though, he quickly makes friends with his paranoid neighbor Tweek Tweak. Rated for language. Main pairing:Craig/Tweek, Sub-Pairing(only mentioned once or twice): Token/Clyde</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I just moved from my loving home in Denver to some nowhere hick town called South Park. Joy. It didn't take us too long to pack up, sell the house and find a place in this shit town. I have no fucking idea why my parents would want to live here of all places, I don't see how anyone would want to live here. It's the middle of the fucking summer and it's cold as ice here. Oh and the best part, the fucking heater is broken. Piece of shit.   
We've only been here for three hours and I hate it. My room is on the second floor of the house right to the left of the stairs. I have my bed, a book shelf and my bean bag chair in my room. My TV is still down stairs as well as my DVDs and clothes and crap. Ruby's room is down the hall from my room and my parent's bedroom is downstairs. My bathroom looks like crap. This house looks like crap. This town looks like crap.  
My dad's working and my mom took Ruby to go shopping for furniture or some shit. That means that I have the whole shitty house to myself. Which isn't very fun because nothing's fucking unpacked yet. I decide I'll at least get my room in order while everyone's gone. I grab my TV and get it half way up the stairs before I realize that lifting a TV, even a small one, up stairs is always a two person job. So I set it on the middle step, propping my leg against it to keep it from falling and after a minute I lift it to the top of the stairs and leave it there. I'll put it in my room later.  
I decide to risk my life by getting a glass of water from the kitchen sink but before I could make it there, there was a knock at the door. Great, probably some neighbors bringing over stupid house warming gifts and shitty food.  
I walk to the front door and swing it open, "Hello?"  
"Gah! C-can you help m-me!" It was a boy around my age with blonde hair, green eyes and his clothes were defiantly too big for his tiny frame. He grabbed the upper part of both my arms and clung onto my jacket for dear life.  
"Sure," I have time to help the local mental patent find his way back to the funny farm.  
"Gah! Th-thanks," he let go of his hold on my jacket with one hand, the other was used to pull me in the direction of my neighbors house. When we got to the porch I noticed that the front door was open.  
"What's wrong?" I try to pry his hand off but he's too scared to let go.  
"T-there's something i-in there," he points inside and I need to think for a moment.  
"You live here?" he nods. "Okay," with that I walked into the house and looked around for anything suspicious. Of course I grabbed an umbrella from by the door for protection. Twitch is still clinging to me like if he lets go he'll get eaten. Oh and since I don't know his name I'm calling him Twitch because he's a fucking spaz.  
I walk all around the bottom floor of the house and there's nothing. I'm starting to think I won't find anything upstairs either, but I look anyway for Twitch's sake. I get half way up the stairs and a loud crash comes from one of the rooms, like something glass was knocked over.  
"J-Jesus Christ! Wh-what was that?" I ignore Twitch's question and pull him back down stairs before heading up alone. Too dangerous for spazzy people to be in situations like this.  
Upstairs only one of the doors is open so I head inside. It looks like a guest room, and there's a vase smashed on the floor. Sitting a top the table the vase fell off of was a tiny white kitten with golden ears. I scoop it up and head down stairs.   
I can't believe he was worried over a fucking cat. "Twitch," I called from the top of the stairs, "It was just a cat." I walked down and tried to hand it to him.  
"Jesus, man! I d-don't have a cat! Wh-what if it's a s-spy?!" he grabbed fist fulls of his hair.  
"It's just a cat dude, don't leave the frickin door open and they wont come in." I walked back to the front door. Twitch followed.  
"Uh, th-thank you," he hugged himself awkwardly. He's probably not a very social person, must be uncomfortable.  
"Sure, whatever," I walked home. I took the kitten with me, it looks like a stray and doesn't have a collar or anything so it's mine now.  
I love animals, I had a guinea pig for a long time but he died about two years ago and I haven't had a pet since.   
Since there's no animals in my house I don't have any pet food or shampoo or other cat stuff. I checked the kitten for fleas three times just to be sure it didn't have any and then I gave it a bath with Ruby's hello kitty shampoo. I was pleased to find out that the thing didn't dislike water, which made my job a lot easier.  
I texted my mom to get some cat food and a litterbox while she was out. I didn't tell her what happened, or that our neighbor's a loon.  
Now I just have to pick a name for this little furball. Furball? No, sounds like a hair ball, gross. I could go all mainstream and name it something like snow because it's white. Where's the fun in that? Hmmm, maybe I could name it Twitch? I mean I did find it at his house... sure, the cat's name is Twitch. Great.  
It's getting close to six. Every day at six I go out for an hour jog, why? I'm lazy so I have to do something to keep from being a balloon. I lock Twitch in my room before I rummage through the boxes in the living room marked 'Craig's shit' looking for my iPod. I also look through my suitcase for my jogging outfit, because I'm not going to jog in skinny jeans. My jogging outfit is really just my old school gym uniform. Aren't I creative.  
I open the door and see a short brunette lady ready to knock. "Oh hello," she greet's smiling like the Cheshire cat.  
"Uh hi?" I give her a confused look.  
"Are you the boy who helped my Tweek this morning?"  
"Tweek?"  
"Short blonde boy, lives next door," she pointed over to what was apparently her house.  
"Uh yeah, it was just a cat. No big deal," I slumped against the door frame. So his name's Tweek... fitting.  
"It is though, you see my son's a bit... eccentric," no really, "and well he is too paranoid to close the door because he's afraid he'll get locked in and wont be able to get out if something were to happen." Damn why haven't they locked this guy up yet.  
"Oh," I don't really know what much else to say.  
"Would you mind doing me a favor?" she bit her lip and clasped her hands together.  
"Uh sure, what do you need?"  
"Well I was hoping that if you ever pass by the house and happen to see the door open that you could close it for me, I always close it when I'm home but me and my husband work a lot and can't be there to make sure he keeps it closed."  
"No problem I guess, it's just next door anyway," I feel like I was just stuck with the job of baby sitter.  
"Oh thank you very much! What was your name?"  
"Craig, Craig Tucker," I politely reach out my hand and she shakes it.  
"Well I've wasted enough of your time Craig, welcome to the neighbor hood." She pivoted and walked back to her house. I started on my jog.  
I looked at Tweeks house when I passed by, the door was obviously closed because his mom's home.


	2. Chapter 2

It became a habit of mine to go over to Tweek's house every hour or so and if the door was open I'd close it. I've done this for three days now and he almost always manages to have the door open when I go over.   
I wonder how this is going to work out when we have to go to school. Does he make the teacher leave the door open? That's gotta be weird.  
I look at the clock, its been an hour and sixteen minutes since I last checked Tweek's door. That may seem a bit excessive but it's not like I had anything else to do.   
I put on my jacket and headed next door. Tweek was sitting on the steps to the front porch. "Ngh, d-do you keep c-closing my d-door?"  
"Uh, yeah," his eyes looked sad and he frowned at my words.  
"Wh-why?" He looked like he was about to cry and suddenly I felt really guilty.  
"Your mom, she asked me to," I explained trying not to look at him.  
"Oh," he stood up and walked towards me. He stopped about two inches away from me and mumbled something.  
"What was that?" my voice cracked, seriously? Why the fuck would my voice crack, maybe I was getting a cold from being outside so much. Yeah that's it.  
"I s-said, please don't," he bit his lip nervously.  
Damnit. Damnit all to hell.   
I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his porch, sitting on the steps. "Why are you so worried about it?"  
He didn't answer.  
I went home. He stayed on his porch until his mom got home and chased him inside. I know that because I saw her do so when I went out for my jog.  
He'll probably get sick, it is summer but it's still really fucking cold out.   
The next day when I went to go check the door he was sitting outside again. I walked over and sat next to him.  
"If you stay out here like this you'll catch a cold." I stared mindlessly ahead of me.  
"It's the s-same temperature in th-there," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at his house.  
"It wouldn't be if you closed the door."  
No answer.  
"What do you do all day?" I guess changing the topic would help.  
No answer.  
"What's your favorite color?"  
Nothing.  
"Whatever, I don't need to waste my time on this crap," I stand up.  
His fingers lightly grip my sleeve, "g-green."  
I sit back down and instead of letting go his hand only moves a bit to rest on mine. His hands are cold.  
"Mine's blue," I don't really know what else to say. He nods to let me know he heard me. "Wanna go inside?"   
He shakes his head.  
"We can leave the door open," I add.   
He waits a bit and nods. When we get up he tightens his grip around my hand and his other hand goes to his mouth so he can bite his nails.  
I ended up staying with him until his mother got home around 5 today. Some times she get home really early, sometimes she gets home really late. I've never actually seen her husband but he apparently exists because there are about four million family photos around Tweek's house.  
Tweek didn't talk much when we were in his house. He answered any questions I had in as few words as he could. He never let go of my hand though.  
When Tweek's mom got home she called for Tweek to help her with some groceries. He got up off of his bed and dragged me down stairs with him. Literally.   
"Oh hi Craig, I didn't know you were over. Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
I shook my head, "No thanks, I have to be getting home soon anyway." I'm not sure if he noticed but when I said that Tweek's grip got a little bit tighter.  
"You go walk him out dear," Tweek's mom said, unpacking some groceries.  
"O-okay mom," he pulled me to the front door, which was closed. He opened it and we stood there for a bit, my hand still in his grip.   
Finally I broke the silence, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
He nodded and his hand fell down to his side.  
I walked back to my house and was surprised to see my parents sitting on the couch, my sister on the floor, watching TV together. "Hey Craig," my sister got up off the floor and walked over to me, "Where ya been?"   
"Neighbors house," I said, walking into the kitchen. Ruby followed me like a duckling.  
"That nut job next door?" My dad asked from the other room.  
"Yeah," I shouted back, "he's cool." I poured myself a bowl of cereal and went back into the living room to watch TV with everyone.  
"I bet you like him, don't you Craig?" my sister laughed.  
I just continued eating my cereal.


	3. Chapter 3

There's only about a week left till school now. I spend most of my time at Tweek's house. I'll head over at around 10 after I wake up. His mom leaves for work at six am so the door is always open when I go over. I just walk in. Tweek doesn't stay in his room a lot, he mostly just sits in the living room watching TV or drawing.  
Tweek loves to draw. He want's to be an artist when he grows up. He hasn't let me see anything he's drawn yet, he's shy about it. I asked him how he plans to be an artist if he doesn't show anyone his work. He didn't answer. The rest of the day was really awkward but when I went over the next day he was back to being himself.  
Tweek doesn't really talk much. He doesn't ask me any questions, he just assumes that if there's something I want to tell him I will. He also doesn't answer all of my questions. He'll answer the ones he's comfortable with but if it is out of his comfort zone he'll act as though I didn't ask anything at all.   
I haven't told him about me keeping the cat yet, I haven't told him a lot of things yet. Honestly I have a major boner for the guy. Once you look past his... panic-y nature he's really cute. He has little quirks and he's really good looking for a dude. He has smooth legs, not that I've touched them. I just saw them one day when he was wearing shorts, he said that the hair just didn't grow and if it id he'd probably shave it off anyway.  
His eyes are really beautiful, they're blue but they're really light and sparkly. Like diamonds or something. His hair is soft too, it's looks really knotted or messy but he spends a lot of time brushing it and it feels nice. He let me brush it once.  
Wow that sounded super gay.  
Anyways right now we're both sitting in his living room again, he's furiously sketching like he's trying to draw it all before it leaves his memory. I wish I knew what he was drawing. I bet it looks really good, he's fast but his lines look carefully placed and he erases a lot when he knows they aren't perfect. We've been sitting in silence for about an hour now, the only sound coming from Tweek's pencil.  
"What are you drawing?"   
I don't expect an answer. He never answers when I ask him that.   
This time he stops sketching, just staring at it for a while. Probably thinking about whether he should answer or not. He thinks about answering a lot of things I ask and he normally doesn't end up responding but this time I hear him choke out something. I didn't quite catch it though, despite me listening for all I'm worth.  
"What was that?" I ask calmly, if he feels too pressured he wont say it again and I don't want that.  
"I s-said, you," he looks up from the paper to look at me.  
"Can I see it?" I ask.  
He shakes his head.  
"Okay," it doesn't bother me, I want to see it. I really really want to see it, but I know if I pressure him I'll never see it. This way maybe he'll show me one day.  
"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" I always as him this on Thursdays, but I always get the same answer.  
"Y-yeah."  
What? That's not the answer!  
"What?"  
"I h-have plans," he says going back to sketching.  
"Doing what?" I ask, I'm curious. I've never seen Tweek leave the house.  
"P-party," he smiles knowing I wouldn't expect that.  
"You little shit, leave me all alone why don't you," I stick my tongue out even though he's not looking.  
"Y-you can c-come too," he stops his pencil and holds the drawing arms length from his face to get a good look at it before signing it and closing his pad, looking back at me.  
"Where?" I honestly only go past Tweek's house when I jog, aside form that I stay at my or his house.  
"H-here," he gets up and grabs a paper from the table beside him and hands it to me.  
It looks like a flyer but it's addressed to Tweek, its for a party at a Token Black's house. I'm not entirely sure what I expect of this but I have nothing else to do.  
"You sure I can come?"  
He nods, "I a-asked," he smiles.   
"Okay, I'll go," I say taking a picture of the thing with my phone so I know the address.  
"B-bring a s-swimsuit," he sat down next to me, his hand found its way to mine.  
Tweek likes physical contact, he hugs and holds hands and kisses cheeks. Not just mine to my disappointment. He isn't new here so he actually has friends to hang out with sometimes even though most of his time is spent with me. He works too sometimes, in his parent's shop.  
I should really go there sometime, I still haven't met Tweek's dad but I know what he looks like from all Tweek's photos and he seems like a nice guy. Just a bit of a workaholic.  
Tweek's mom got home at around two today, she invited me to stay for dinner and I declined because I stayed last time and I don't want to mooch of of them for her wonderful cooking.  
Me and Tweek still hung out for a while after she got home, we sat in the living room for about half an hour, Tweek had his head in my lap and we were still holding hands as we watched an episode of Red Racer. My favorite TV show that I'm forcing Tweek to watch, which isn't hard because he ended up liking it almost as much as me.  
After it ended Tweek's mom said dinner would be ready in about ten minutes and told Tweek to walk me out. He did and we stood on the porch for a minute or two before I said, "see ya" and turned to head home.  
He tugged on my sleeve a bit and I turned back, "Yeah?"   
"D-don't forget, p-party tomorrow," he still held my sleeve, as he would until he was done talking to me.  
"I won't, I can drive us there if you want," I offer.  
He nods and lets go.   
He never says good bye, like I said he doesn't say anything unless you ask him something and if he has something to say he'll get your attention so you end up asking him about it.  
"See you tomorrow," I say heading back to my house.  
Once I open the door I'm greeted by my sister chasing Twitch around the house. Great.  
I ignore her and head to my room, I get out a swim suit and put it on my desk so I wont forget it tomorrow, then I surf the internet before I go out for my jog.   
Tweek's door is closed, it's weird seeing it like that whenever his mom's home. I gave up on closing it a while ago and I'm amazed that his mom can make him leave it closed. She must be magic.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up this morning feeling off. I don't know why but, yeah, something weird's going to go down. How do I know? I woke up with back pains and a face full of cat. Twitch is usually really good at staying at the foot of my bed and my mattress is soft as hell, I never have back pain when I wake up.  
I stretch and look over at my alarm clock, seven thirty? What the fuck? Who wakes up at seven thirty? Whatever.  
I kick the covers off and lazily make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a piss. Yeah I'm classy as fuck, right? I decide that I've been reeking long enough and take a long shower, by long I mean long enough so that when my sister takes a shower the hot water will run out half way though. I'm also evil by the way.   
I look at the picture I took of the invitation. It starts at five so that gives me and Tweek seven hours to hang out when I go over at ten. In an hour and a half.  
What do I do for an hour and a half? This is why no one gets up at seven thirty, there's nothing you can do at seven thirty. Well almost nothing but I don't feel like masturbating right now.  
So I turn on the TV in the living room and flip through every channel before I give up and go eat cereal. That killed half an hour, I'm desperate for something to do so I go upstairs and freaking clean my god damn room. You can tell I'm really bored at this point because my room is messy as hell and cleaning it is basically a form of torture.  
I end up cleaning the whole damn thing, I finished cleaning at eleven thirty. I run over to Tweek's house and knock on the door frame, alerting him on my intrusion. "Tweek?"  
"In t-the l-living room," he calls back.  
I make my way there. He's watching, or listening to, Red Racer episode 3 and sketching. He stopped when I walked past, hugging it to his chest so I couldn't see.  
I sit on the other couch and look at him, "what 'cha drawing?"  
"Red R-Racer and B-Blue Racer," he continued drawing.  
"Can I see?"  
"N-no! You w-were late t-today," he pouted and erased a bad line.  
"So if I was on time I could've seen it?"  
He nodded.  
"Well fuck," I frowned and rolled onto the floor.  
Tweek looked down and raised his eyebrow at me.  
"I'm dead inside." I stated simply.  
Tweek did not like this and he motioned for me to get up. Instead I rolled over to lay at the foot of his couch.  
Tweek started whimpering and kept motioning me to get up. This went on for five minutes before he gave up and went back to drawing. He had his legs crossed with one of them dangling off the edge, above my torso. He started to pet my chest with his socked toes and I laughed.  
"You're such a goofball," I get up off the floor and stretch.  
He hummed lightly to let me know he heard.  
"Want some juice?" I inquire, feeling a bit thirsty.  
"Y-yeah," Tweek holds his drawing away from his face before deciding it needed something more and going back to work on it.  
I walk to the kitchen and pull out a glass from the cupboard. After filling it with ice and water I grab a juice box from the fridge and head back to the living room.  
I hand Tweek his juice and sit next to him on the couch since he's done drawing.  
"Can I see anything you've drawn?" I ask, taking a sip from my glass and putting it on a cup holder.  
Tweek thinks for a minute, a minute that was actually three, and nods slightly before grabbing his sketch book and running for the stairs.  
I thought he'd want me to wait here, he normally does when he runs to his room but his head pops back into the room and he motions for me to follow him.  
When we get to his room I sit on his bed as he pulls a box from his closet, it's full of sketch pads and loose sheets of paper. He fingers through the pages before pulling out a purple sketch pad with the word 'Animals' on it in Tweek's messy handwriting.   
He walks over to me and sits down, taking a deep breath before handing over the precious item. I sit closer to him so we can both look through it and lift the cover to reveal a stream running through a forest in Spring with deer drinking out of it and bunnies hopping about. there were a few butterflies circling a patch of flowers and a bee's nest with little dots hovering around it.  
I knew Tweek could draw but this was breath taking, there was precise details everywhere on the page and it all fit together perfectly.   
Tweek's hand moves in front of my face. "yeah?"  
"I-is it b-bad? y-you're not s-saying anything."  
"No, it's really really awesome Tweek, amazing." I'm not very good at giving praise.  
That's okay though because Tweek doesn't get a lot of it so he's happy I like it.  
I flip to the next page and there's a close up of a bunny eating clovers. On the next page is a kitten with a ball of yarn, the one after that is a family of ducks in a pond.  
I flip through every page, smiling like an idiot and petting Tweek's hair, he doesn't mind though he's busy watching my face to see my reaction to every masterpiece.  
At the end I close it and look at him, "I didn't know you could draw 'that' good. Can I see more?"  
He bites his lip in concentration, "m-maybe later."  
He grabbed the sketch pad from me and put it back in the box before sliding it back into the closet.  
I looked at the clock, twelve thirty. Only four and a half hours until the party.   
I stand up and we walk back down stairs. "You hungry?"  
"Yeah, a l-little," he nods.  
"Wanna go get something?"  
Tweek shakes his head, "I'll c-cook, wh-what do you w-want?"  
"Whatever you wanna make is fine I guess, I'll eat anything."  
Tweek ended up just making sandwiches which is fine with me, he makes better sandwiches than me at least. My cooking skills consist of boiling water and putting pasta or a hot dog in it, and sometimes that doesn't even go so well. I forget things like that and the water ends up boiling for two hours.  
Tweek can cook though, he's made dinner before when his mom was busy and it was like eating heaven.   
Once we're done eating Tweek puts the dishes in the sink and we watch Red Racer for a few hours, after the first 5 episodes Tweek falls asleep with his head on my lap. From what I gather Tweek doesn't sleep much so whenever he falls asleep I just let him rest.  
I watch two more episodes before I disturb his sleep, "Tweek?" I shake his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes and mumbling.  
"What's that?"  
"Wh-what time is i-it?"  
"Four thirty, half an hour before the party."  
He nods and stretches, getting up and heading off to his room to get ready.  
When he came back down he had a bag that I assume contained his swim suit and he had washed his face. I could tell because whenever Tweek washes his face he uses hot water and it makes his cheeks very red. He still looks tired and he reminds me of a kitten.  
We go over to my house and I leave Tweek down stairs while I go get my swim trunks. Twitch mews at me when I open my bedroom door and turn on the light, he was sleeping and he doesn't like to sleep in lit places.  
"Sorry Twitch, just gotta grab something then you can sleep more," I look all through my drawers before I remember that I put it out last night and grab it before turning the light off and hurrying down stairs.  
I don't know what she said to him but when I got down stairs Ruby was facing a very shaking, embarrassed Tweek. I grab his arm and pull him out of the house, flipping my sister off before we go.


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived at this guy Token's house I was in shock. It was as if the whole town of South Park could fit into his... house? Mansion?   
You could hear the music from outside and there were party goers in the yard, some guy had a hose and was spraying a couple girls who were giggling in protest. Tweek was smiling to his ears and it was contagious. "You ready, dork?"  
He looked over at me and stuck his tongue out before nodding his head and opening the car door. We grabbed our stuff and walked in, he lead me through crowds of people before we stopped in front of two dudes sucking face. Tweek smiled and tapped one of them on the shoulder, making them pull away.  
"hey Tweek, glad you could make it," that must be Token then, he looked at me and pointed, "That your date?"  
Tweek's cheeks turned pink as he shook his head, "I-it's not l-like that," he mumbled.  
"Sure Tweek, sure." He patted Tweek on the shoulder and then reached his hand out to me, "I'm Token."  
I shook his hand, "I'm Craig," I smile. He seems nice.  
"This dork is Clyde," Token points to his make out partner.  
"Nice to meet you," Clyde smiles, "Tweek can't shut up about you." he laughed.  
Tweek's eyes got wide before he shoved his face in his hands. Did he really talk about me that much? Tweek barely talks whenever I see him, I don't know if I'm suppose to be happy of upset by this.  
I ruffled Tweek's hair and smiled wide. He removed his hands to show his rosy red face. "You're so adorable," I grabbed his hand and direct my attention back at Token, "got any drinks here, man?"  
He points to his left, "Kitchen's that way."  
"Thanks," me and Tweek worm our way through the crowd. Tweek is still really happy to be here and I'm just baffled that someone with obvious wealth lives in this little rat town.  
In the kitchen there's like a buffet of punch, lemonade, various juices and, also, alcohol. I get a glass of punch and I was about to ask Tweek if he wanted some but he was already popping the top off a bottle of beer.  
"You drink?" I ask, completely baffled. Tweek was like a sweet innocent little kitten and here he was beer in hand, ready to take a sip.  
He simply nods and chugs a little before whipping his mouth and replying, "I-is th-that okay?"  
He looked a little worried, like my mom wouldn't let me hang out with him anymore if he drank or some shit. I laughed and shook my head. "So what do you wanna do?"  
He thought for a moment sipping at his beer like it would vanish any second, "s-swim."  
"You wanna swim?" I wanted to make sure I heard him correctly.  
He was working on opening his second beer, "M-mhmm, I-I'm a f-fishie," he looked at me with a smile of pure sunshine.  
I smirk back at him, "Well then I guess you wont be needing a swim suit, fishies don't wear those."  
He blushed, laughing, "T-this one d-does." He pointed to himself, I couldn't tell if he was getting tipsy or just being silly.  
"Damn, we should get changed then," He grabbed my hand and pulled me through crowds of people before we arrived at a bathroom. I walked in, not asking if we were changing together or separately. It was all up to him, he stood there just staring into the open room, seemingly confused. "You coming in?" my face turned a light pink.  
He bit his lip in concentration before shaking his head. I sighed, "I'll be out in a minute than." I closed the door and took of my shirt, admiring my body in the huge ass mirror. It's not that I'm completely ripped or something, I'm just admiring that I am not very fat. Don't get me wrong, fat looks good on some people, just not me. A little pudge, I could see that. I continue taking off my clothes and eventually I'm standing in a strangers bathroom in my birthday suit.  
I pull on my trunks, put my clothes in the bag my trunks were in and open the door. Tweek was absent from my view, he must have gone some other place to change. I decide waiting outside the bathroom was the best option, the worst would be getting lost in this maze of a party.   
Eventually Tweek pushes through the crowd and walks up to me, still wearing al his clothes, "Where'd you go?"  
"I g-got another b-beer," Tweek took a swig and pushed past me to get into the bathroom. He looked at me, as he closed the door, with what I swear was a look of seduction.   
When he finally came out I was stunned, Tweek was wearing blue and white board shorts with a matching bikini top. It sounds a little weird but, man, did Tweek pull it off. It complimented his slender, slightly curvy figure very nicely.  
"You look good," I said, practiacally eye raping him as we stood awkwardly in the hallway.   
"Th-thanks," he kissed my cheek to add to his thank you and once again he was pulling me through the crowds of party guests. Tweek decided that since he left his half full beer in the bathroom that he had to go back to the kitchen for another, after that he lead me to the back yard.  
Token's back yard was huge. There was a fountain, a pool with a waterfall, a hot tub, a tiki bar and a slip and slide was set up. There weren't as many people outside as there were inside but there was still quite a few. Tweek pulled me toward the pool, testing the water with his toes before sitting down on the edge with his legs in the water.  
I wasn't as graceful however. I did a cannon ball, right into the middle of the pool. I was thankful that the water wasn't cold. I achieved soaking Tweek in the process and laughed. He frowned, putting his drink down, and jumped into the water before splashing me and laughing himself.  
I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him out of the water, holding him up high so his hands couldn't reach the surface. We laughed and I placed him back on the edge of the pool, kissing the top of his head before I submerged myself back underwater. When I resurfaced I got out and sat next to him, holding his hand and watching the other guests play in the water.   
While me and Tweek had been messing around I somehow hadn't even noticed they were there. I never thought things like that really happened, where you could be so infatuated with someone that everything else doesn't matter, can't matter. The only thing that matters is them and what they're doing.  
I smile softly and move closer to Tweek, so our arms are touching. He rests his head on my shoulder and I rest my head on his. Tweek was still drinking his beer, the whole bottle gone in no time. "I don't have a problem with you drinking but aren't you doing a bit too much of it?" I ask.  
He doesn't respond for a while, I had almost forgotten what I had said by the time he did. "I-I'm n-nervous."  
"Why?" I lift my head to look at him, he leaves his on my shoulder. I could feel how nervous he was, I could hear his breath getting heavy and his body started shaking, just a bit.  
"D-do you l-like m-me?"


	6. Chapter 6

I look at him for a while, and he looks back at me. I can feel my cheeks heating up. "Of course I like you, don't be silly."   
"N-no, I m-mean-"  
I placed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "I know what you mean, and the answer is yes." I look at him with a serious face, I need him to know that I'm not messing around, he's giving me a serious look back and I don't really know if that's good or bad. "What about you? Do you like me?" I tried not to sound needy, tried to hide every trace of it from my voice but somehow it still sounded desperate.  
Because I did need it. I needed Tweek to like me just as much as I liked him, I needed reassurance that he felt the same way I did. All I was getting however was that serious look.   
I waited for any sign of an answer, after a while without a change in Tweek's expression I removed my hand from his. Rejection seeped into my body quickly, I could have sworn he liked me back. Even just a little. I looked back at the water and kick my feet, everything felt terribly awkward.  
A few seconds that felt like minutes later I felt Tweek's hand grab mine lightly. I looked at him and he was smiling softly, he cheeks reddened as he leaned in and kissed my cheek before burying his face in my shoulder, "I l-like you t-too."  
I sigh in relief, pulling Tweek closer to me and placing my arm around him. "You had me scared there for a moment."  
He nuzzled my neck before placing a small kiss there. I kiss the top of his head and Tweek taps on my arm. "Hm?" I ask, taking in a soothing breath.  
"D-does this m-mean we're b-boyfriends now?"   
"Yeah, unless, you know, you don't want to be." I felt nervous waiting for conformation, just like he felt when he asked.  
"W-well I'd l-like to be b-boyfriends." He closes his eyes and I can feel his eyelashes brush against my neck.  
"Good," I laughed, "I wasn't taking no for an answer." I place my hand on his and lace our fingers together.   
This is perfect.  
I sigh in contentment before kissing Tweek's forehead, "How do you feel right now?"   
"N-nauseous."  
"Well that's flattering," I poke him in the side.  
"N-not because of y-you, I drank t-too much," Tweek lifts his head from my shoulder and places it in his hands.  
"Do you want to leave?"  
"N-not until the p-party's over," he whined, rubbing his temples.  
"When's that?" I questioned.  
"Like most p-parties, y-you either hook u-up with someone and go b-back to their p-place or p-pass out d-drunk."  
"And which exactly were you planing on doing?" I laugh.  
He smirks at me, leaning in close to my ear and whispers, "I w-was thinking, w-we could leave a bit l-later."  
"Would we both be returning to the same location?"  
"That's w-what I w-was hoping." He kissed below my ear, trailing kisses down my neck.  
I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away, lifting his chin so he would look at me. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, I stayed there waiting to know what Tweek would want. More or less.  
I didn't have to wait long though, before I knew it Tweek had pulled away from the kiss and ran away. Isn't he over reacting a bit? Was I a bad kisser? Did he change his mind?  
Questions swam through my mind as I sat alone by the pool. What did I do wrong? I waited there, hoping that he would come back soon. I groaned and roughly kicked at the water.  
"Hey, Craig!"   
I turn towards the house to look at who was calling my name. Token and that other guy were standing at the door. I get up and walk towards them, "Yeah?"  
"Dude, Tweek's throwing up in the bathroom!" The brunette, who's name I don't remember, exclaimed.  
"What?" Was the kiss really that bad?!   
"Yeah man, why'd you let him drink so much beer?"  
Oh! I forgot, I'm such an idiot. "I don't know, I thought he could handle it."  
"Looks like you were wrong dude."  
"What bathroom is he it?"   
"Here, I'll take you," Token offered.  
"Thanks."  
We made our way through crowds in the living room and a couple in the halls before getting to the same bathroom me and Tweek changed it. The door was open and Tweek was hunched over the toilet, looking sick as a dog.  
I walked over to him and rubbed his back. His eyes opened and he smiled lightly at me.  
"S-sorry I l-left, I d-didn't want to p-puke on you," he chuckled.  
I kissed his cheek, "It's okay, are you sure you don't want to head home?"  
"W-would you s-stay with me?" His cheeks were dusted pink.  
I kissed at his neck this time before whispering, "Of course I would."  
"Then I w-want to go h-home," Tweek smiled.  
"Want me to carry you?" I ask.  
"Y-yes, please."  
I grabbed my and Tweek's bags and handed them to him. I pulled one of his arms around my neck and picked him up bridal style. On the way out I thanked Token for inviting us to his party, Tweek did too but he was more worried about not being dropped.   
I placed Tweek in the passengers seat of my car, kissing every inch of his face before moving down to his neck. I licked lightly at the skin in front of me, Tweek squeaked, his face turning red. I lick again before sucking on it softly.  
"C-Craig, n-not now!" Tweek whined.  
"Why not?" I pouted.  
"T-there's people l-looking at us." I looked back towards the house and there were quite a few eyes plastered on what I was doing.  
"When we get back to your house then?"   
"Y-yeah," He smiled lightly, his cheeks still pink as he touched the spot on his neck that was getting so much attention.  
I got in the drivers seat and drove back to my house, I may have ran a stop light or two or gone over the speed limit a little but that didn't matter.   
When we walked in Tweek's house was dark. All the lights were off, which could only mean one thing. "Your parents aren't home?"  
"T-they said t-they had to work l-late today."  
"When will they be home?"   
"T-tomorrow," I turned on the light in the living room as Tweek went to go open the front door that I had previously shut, "do you w-want to go to m-my room?"  
I walk up to him and hug him from behind, blowing in his ear before whispering, "Do you want me in your room?"  
Tweek shivered in my grasp. "Y-yeah," his head went back and he kissed me.   
"Tweek,"I sighed, "do you think we could keep the front door closed?"  
His eyes widened, "B-but it's not s-safe."  
"I'll make sure you're safe, I promise you that nothing bad will happen. We're just going to lay down and go to sleep, there's no reason to have the door open."  
"But w-what if-"  
"I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe. I'm sure I could do a better job at that than a door."  
Tweek bit his lip nervously, he sighed before closing the door.I rewarded him with a kiss on the lips and then my boyfriend and I went upstairs so he could sleep off the booze.   
Yes, this is perfect.


End file.
